¿Por qué nosotros?
by Yukiko Fubuki
Summary: Donde Izaya se despierta desnudo y aturdido en una cama junto a la persona que más aborrece en el mundo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?


**_Durarara!! y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita, solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro_**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en el agitado Ikebukuro. El Sol había salido hace ya un par de horas, los adultos se habían dirigido a sus trabajos, los jóvenes a sus respectivos institutos, los pájaros cantaban y las pandillas molestaban a la gente que encontraban por ahí.

Un día normal ¿No es verdad? Sin embargo, no era un día normal en el -ya de por sí extraño- distrito comercial, porque en ese gran grupo de adultos trabajadores que llegaban a horario a sus puestos, había dos personas que estaban, por lo menos, unas tres horas tarde a su horario de trabajo. Pero eso no era lo extraño, claro que no, mucha gente llegaba tarde o no iba algún día a la oficina. Aquí lo extraño era quiénes y dónde se habían quedado estás dos personas que faltaron.

La luz solar del mediodía entraba por la ventana de aquella desordenada habitación, iluminando la cama y dando de lleno en la cara de sus dos ocupantes, quienes, ante la molesta iluminación, se acurrucaron más contra el cuerpo del contrario en busca de tapar sus ojos y poder seguir durmiendo. Y lo hubiesen podido hacer si sus cerebros no se hubiesen dado cuenta de un pequeño pero crucial detalle:

—"_Un momento, si yo vivo solo ¿Quién es el que me está abrazando?_" —Pensó el más bajo de ambos.

—"_¿Qué es lo que estoy abrazando? No recuerdo haber comprado una almohada extra_" —Fue el pensamiento del dueño de casa, quién tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Ambos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo con pereza pero preparados para cualquier cosa.

Obviamente, no para lo que se encontraron frente a ellos, o mejor dicho, a quién.

Izaya estaba pálido, no, más que pálido estaba en un estado de muerte absoluto. Justo delante suyo tenía nada más y nada menos que al ser que más detestaba en la faz de la Tierra. Y para empeorar más la situación, éste estaba desnudo, y como si no fuera suficiente con todo eso… Ambos estaban abrazados sobre una cama.

La reacción de Shizuo no fue muy diferente, el shock había sido tan grande que ni siquiera se había desatado su ira, solo se quedó mirando al otro con los ojos como platos por unos segundos, hasta que fue empujado del colchón abruptamente hacia el suelo, lo que lo sacó de su trance momentáneo.

—¿¡Qué se supone que haces en mi...-!? —Empezó a gritar el azabache, hasta que se fijó en el lugar que lo rodeaba y vio que no era su casa. —Momento ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó desorientado.

—I~za~ya~kun. —Canturreó el rubio con una vena saltándole en la frente que dejaba ver su creciente enojo, mientras se levantaba del suelo. —¿Puedo saber por qué diablos estás en MÍ casa y en MÍ habitación desnudo? —Consultó tratando de no descontrolarse y romper algo, pero al ver que su enemigo abría los ojos sorprendido y después apartaba la mirada con toda la cara roja, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Él tampoco tenía ropa puesta, por lo que al levantarse se había expuesto por completo sin notarlo. Se puso de espalda rápidamente y se sentó en el piso totalmente rojo y sin saber qué hacer. En otra situación ni siquiera pensaría en darle la espalda a esa pulga, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su ropa.

Ambos hombres estaban con la vista fija en la nada mientras intentaban encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que rebotaba de un lado al otro por su cabeza: ¿Cómo diablos habían terminado durmiendo juntos?

Menos de un minuto después, todos los recuerdos de aquella noche les invadieron con una fuerza abrumadora.

Risas, caricias, besos y gemidos eran algunas de las cosas que habían llegado a sus recuerdos, haciéndolos sentir una inmensa mezcla de emociones en sus corazones.

Shizuo, tras buscar con la vista la ropa de ambos y encontrarla, se puso de pie, tomó las prendas y le arrojó las suyas al mayor sin siquiera mirarlo, todavía estaba demasiado confundido como para eso.

Por su parte, Izaya trató de comenzar a vestirse rápidamente, pero en medio de su accionar, tuvo que detenerse repentinamente tras la sensación de un dolor atroz en su trasero, lo que conllevó a más recuerdos indeseados, junto con la sorpresa de notar todo su torso marcado por lo que parecían mordidas y chupones. Dispuesto a quejarse con el presunto autor de esas marcas -que seguro durarían varios días- volteó indignado, pero se detuvo al notar que en la espalda del contrario había marcas de arañazos bastante rojas muy evidentes, por lo que volvió a enrojecer y se dedicó a volver a lo suyo sin decir nada.

El sonido de un celular cortó el terriblemente incómodo silencio repentinamente, incluso haciendo asustar a los dos. Shizuo, al reconocer su tono de llamada, buscó por todos lados el celular hasta dar con él.

—Si es Shinra pon el altavoz, apuesto lo que sea a que él tiene que ver en esto. —Dijo Orihara, quién extrañamente fue obedecido sin protestas.

—_¡Shizuo! ¡Gracias al cielo estás vivo!_ —Fue lo primero que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, al parecer el de anteojos estaba muy preocupado. —_Por favor no me mates por esto, es algo muy gracioso, estoy seguro de que te reirás mucho cuando te cuente._ —Empezó a tratar de explicar con una voz demasiado nerviosa para el gusto de los otros. —_Resulta que ayer cuando viniste a tomar el té con nosotros… Lo que te di no era azúcar, era una sustancia nueva para un cliente que me pidió hacer una… Eh… Una droga que también sirva como afrodisíaco. Pero no era muy fuerte así que no creo que te haya afectado mucho ¿Verdad?_ —Se escuchó una risa de nerviosa y ambos adultos se quedaron en un silencio de muerte… De la muerte del cuatro ojos.

—Shinra. —Comenzó el ex bar tender, con una voz demasiado tranquila para lo normal. —Dile a Celty que lo siento, pero va a tener que mudarse.

—_¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

—Porque después de que te mate planeo incendiar tu casa con tus restos dentro. —Explicó, a lo que del otro lado se empezaron a escuchar balbuceos de desesperación que fueron interrumpidos cuando el dueño del celular cortó la llamada. Por otra parte, el de ojos rojos comenzó a reír. —¿De qué carajos te estás riendo pulga?

—No puedo creer que seas tan idiota como para aceptar algo que te dio Shinra, ya deberías saber que todo lo que salga de su casa es potencialmente peligroso. —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, para después apartar la mirada y poner su mano en el pecho con una expresión fingida de pena. —Y fue por eso que terminé siendo víctima del monstruo de Ikebukuro durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo durante la noche. —Tras terminar esa frase, quien rio fue el más alto. —¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Me parece gracioso que digas que fuiste una "víctima". —Empezó a hablar con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia la cama y se sentaba en el borde sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo. —Por lo que yo recuerdo, te veías bastante feliz… Y hasta disfrutando, diría yo.

Izaya no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al escuchar tal comentario de ese bastardo... Y además dicho con una voz tan cantarina, lo que lo hacía aún peor. Tomó una de las almohadas y se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la cara, aunque actualmente su fuerza no era ni el 5% comparada con la normal, por lo que no le costó nada al rubio atrapar el objeto y volverse a reír de ese triste intento.

—¡Cómo si fuese a estar feliz o disfrutando hacer eso contigo, idiota! —Se quejó aun con el color en la cara.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu excusa? La mía es que ese infeliz de Shinra me drogó ¿Eso significa que te aprovechaste de mí cuando estaba en un estado de vulnerabilidad? —Preguntó triunfante el rubio de ver por primera vez en su vida al informante en ese estado, sin saber qué decir.

De repente, otro tono de llamada empezó a sonar, salvando al azabache de tener que responder a esa incómoda pregunta de la cual no tenía ninguna respuesta.

—Ese es mi celular, alcánzame mi chaqueta. —Cambió de tema el más bajo, quien recibió la prenda de mala gana, sacó uno de sus once teléfonos y al ver el nombre de su hermana menor junto a muchísimas notificaciones más, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, pero contestó y puso el celular en altavoz. —¿Mairu? ¿Qué quieres?

—_¡Iza-nii! Si atendiste el celular voy a suponer que no estás muerto ¿verdad?_ —Fue lo primero que se escuchó de esa aguda voz, que a pesar de lo que dijo, no sonaba preocupada en lo absoluto.

—¿Y por qué debería estarlo? —Preguntó confundido y haciendo una pausa, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, para volver a hablar. —¿Y ahora qué hicieron?

—_Pues verás... ¿Recuerdas que ayer viniste a casa y comimos las cosas que nos mandaron nuestros padres a cada uno?_ —Al escuchar un sonido de asentimiento por parte de su hermano, prosiguió. —_Bueno... Resulta que con Kuru-nee nos equivocamos cuando te dimos tu paquete y lo que te dimos estaba destinado para... Eh... Alguien más, así que lo que te enviaron papá y mamá sigue aquí y lo que nosotras te dimos... Tal vez fue... un poquito de "sustancia curiosa"... Solo tal vez._ —Concluyó, con una voz ciertamente nerviosa que, al no escuchar respuesta por parte del mayor, se volvió a escuchar. —¿Iza-nii? ¿Estás enojado?

El informante estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de psicópata que, aunque no lo fuese a decir en voz alta, estaba empezando a asustar un poco al dueño de casa.

—Mairu ¿podrías hacerme el favor de poner el celular en altavoz para que también lo escuche Kururi, por favor? —Preguntó con una voz muy tranquila, algo que nunca habían escuchado ninguno de las tres personas que lo oían. Cuando su hermana le dijo que ya estaba hecho, habló. —Si creyeron que su vida estudiantil era difícil ahora por los estúpidos de sus compañeros es mejor que se preparen, porque me voy a encargar de difundir cada secreto y foto vergonzosa de ustedes dos por toda la ciudad.

—_¿¡Eh!? ¡Iza-nii no...!_ —Sus gritos fueron cortados junto con la llamada y el celular fue arrojado sobre el colchón con frustración.

—Y el idiota era yo por aceptar algo de Shinra ¿no? Tus hermanas son por lo menos cuatro veces más peligrosas que él y tú caíste como tonto. —Se regocijó el menor, siendo fusilado por una furiosa mirada del contrario.

—Supongo que eso explica por qué ambos estuvimos tan... Dispuestos a esto, pero aun no entiendo ni recuerdo cómo terminé en tu cama.

—Bueno, el último recuerdo claro que tengo es cuando salí de la casa de Shinra y Celty, empecé a caminar hacia aquí y cuando estaba cerca todo comenzó a estar borroso y me sentía aturdido. —Hacia memoria el de ojos marrones, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido. —Después de eso, cuando estaba a una calle de mi casa te vi aparecer tambaleante por la esquina, me acerqué para golpearte, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estábamos en mí casa y… —Se quedó callado y abrió los ojos con espanto ante las imágenes que vinieron a su memoria.

—Y nosotros... —El de ojos rojos tragó en seco, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo imposible y que le dejaba mal sabor de boca. —Nos besamos. —Concluyó al fin.

Ninguno de los dos entendía bien qué es lo que habían pensado la noche anterior como para haberse visto sin querer matarse y por sobre todas las cosas, haber terminado en "eso".

Recordaban claramente que al ver al otro pensaron cosas como "se ve bastante guapo hoy" y demás cosas…. Pero ¿Por qué? ¡Ellos se odiaban más que a nada en el mundo! ¿Qué tenían sus versiones dopadas en la cabeza como para ir tan en contra de su comportamiento habitual?

—Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Fingimos que nunca pasó nada? —Preguntó el rubio tras un largo silencio.

—¿Qué más quieres hacer? ¿Dejar nuestros ocho años de odio atrás y empezar una relación o qué? No seas ridículo. —Contestó con burla el menor, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

El ex bar tender se lo quedó mirando con una expresión neutra por unos segundos, para luego bajar la vista y sonreír levemente.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Cuando Izaya se terminó de vestir, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de hacer el menor esfuerzo.

—Y después me preguntas por qué te digo monstruo, mí trasero está matándome y es por tu culpa. —Se quejaba mientras se acercaba con paso lento y tratando de no renguear hacia la puerta, seguido por el dueño de casa, quien solo atinó a reír

Y se hubiese seguido riendo, de no ser que cuando la puerta de salida fue abierta, la imagen de su superior y su rubia compañera aparecieron frente a ellos, sintiéndose totalmente descubiertos.

—Eh… Creo que vinimos en mal momento, será mejor que nos vayamos. —Dijo el moreno, extremadamente confundido por la escena frente a él, mientras empujaba a Vorona suavemente para llevársela.

—No, Tom-san espere, esto no es… —Trató de excusarse el dueño de casa, pero tanto su senpai como su kōhai ya se habían ido. Volteó hacia su enemigo con el ceño fruncido. —Te doy dos minutos para que desaparezcas. —Amenazó, a lo que el más bajo sólo rió.

—Bueno, todo esto tuvo una ventaja, haberte hecho quedar mal frente a esos dos es suficiente para mí por hoy, no volveré a Ikebukuro por uno o dos días, así que no me vayas a buscar tú tampoco a Shinjuku.

—Como si quisiera ver a una pulga asquerosa tanto como para ir a buscarte. —Criticó el rubio con una vena saltándose de su frente, quién esperó hasta que el azabache saliera para cerrar de un portazo.

Ambos adultos se quedaron maldiciendo al contrario y a sí mismos al mismo tiempo. Shizuo se había sentado junto a la puerta mientras se jalaba del cabello con algo de fuerza, mientras que Izaya iba a paso lento y con el ceño más fruncido que en -probablemente- toda su vida mientras respondía la inmensa cantidad de mensajes que tenía en sus celulares.

La última vez que se habían visto había sido en el incidente con Saika ¿Y su "reencuentro" tenía que ser de esa manera? ¿En serio? No es como que a alguno de los dos de por si le alegrarse encontrarse con el otro, pero realmente hubiesen preferido verse e intentado matarse como usualmente.

La verdad era que ese momento previo a besarse estaba claro como el agua en sus recuerdos, pero pensando que el otro tal vez no lo recordaba y deseando que así sea, ambos pensaron que sería mejor no decir nada al respecto.

**_En la noche anterior._**

El ex bar tender caminaba levemente tambaleante con dirección a su casa, la cual, para su suerte, estaba tras doblar la esquina. Sin embargo, al llegar a su calle vio una figura aparecer frente a él que tras unos segundos, logró reconocer.

—¡Izaya! ¿¡Qué diablos haces por aquí!? —Gritó arrastrando un poco las palabras, igual que un ebrio.

—¡Shizu-chan! Qué cosa rara verte por aquí ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin verte. —Ignoró completamente la pregunta que le hicieron y saludó con una sonrisa y un tono similar al del contrario.

—¿Cosa rara? Ahí está mí casa, no finjas demencia, estoy seguro de que lo sabes. —Retrucó señalando la residencia, la cual fue observada por unos segundos por el de ojos rojos con curiosidad.

—¿Tu casa? Mm... Eso significa que me equivoqué de dirección, yo quería ir hacia la estación… Creo. —Agregó mientras ponía su mano sobre el mentón junto a una expresión pensativa en su cara, para luego mirar al contrario y sonreír. —¿Qué tal tu vida? No nos vemos desde el incidente con Saika.

—Lo mismo de siempre supongo. —Contestó alzando los hombros. —¿Y tú?

—Fui apuñalado hace poco ¿no lo supiste? Realmente pensé que irías a verme, pero ni siquiera apareciste. —Reprochó con un puchero y cruzado de brazos.

—¿Acaso te sentiste solito? Ni siquiera escuché al respecto, si no te hubiera llevado unas flores y un puñetazo de regalo. —Se burló el más alto mientras le picaba la mejilla.

—Pues si el que dice odiarte tanto no aparece para matarte, te hace sentir bastante abandonado ¿sabes? —Contestó acercándose más mientras hacía puchero, para después cambiarlo a una sonrisa de lado.

—Pues lamento no haber ido, mi querida pulga.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose y riendo cual idiotas como efecto de los fármacos que habían ingerido, hasta que de repente las risas se detuvieron, siendo reemplazadas por unas pequeñas sonrisas y miradas furtivas que alternaban entre los ojos y la boca de su némesis.

—Shi~zu~chan~ tengo una propuesta que hacerte, pero es un secreto, así que ven aquí. —Canturreó el más bajo, quién volvía a reírse, mientras hacía señas con las manos para que se acerque. Y el rubio, obediente como nunca antes, se agachó un poco y puso su oído más cerca del azabache, quién colocó ambas manos alrededor y habló. —¿Qué te parece si por hoy no tratamos de matarnos y hacemos otra cosa?

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, estamos cerca de tu casa ¿No tienes juegos de mesa? —Ante la negativa del más alto, el informante pareció quedarse pensando un momento, para luego sonreír ampliamente. —Buenoo, ya se nos ocurrirá uno entonces ¿No? Nuestros padres nos crearon como seres con imaginación, así que vamos. —Tomó la mano del otro y, ambos tambaleantes, fueron hacia la casa del menor.

Ni bien entraron, el de la chaqueta negra empezó a saltar festejando y maravillándose de todo lo que veía en el departamento, diciendo que el de ojos marrones era muy cruel por nunca haberlo dejado entrar cuando su casa era tan bonita y muchas otras incoherencias. Entre todo el escándalo y recorrido por todo el lugar, terminó por empezar a saltar sobre la cama mientras se autoproclamaba "el rey de los colchones".

—¡Shh, no hagas tanto ruido o mis vecinos se van a enojar! —Fingía quejarse el dueño de casa, quién hacía señas de que se calle pero riéndose casi a carcajadas.

—Pues si quieres que me calle entretenme con algooo. —Protestaba como niño sin dejar de saltar.

El ex bar tender se lanzó sobre él y lo empujó sobre el colchón, causando que ambos caigan juntos para empezar una guerra de cosquillas y aún riéndose de quién sabe qué cosa. Cuando la alegría cesó, se percataron de la cercanía que había entre sus rostros.

—Oye, Izaya… —Comenzó a hablar el teñido con una voz algo ronca y profunda que causó un hormigueo por la espalda del más bajo. —Nunca había notado que tienes ojos bonitos ¿Puedo verlos más de cerca? —Pidió con la vista clavada en aquellos rojizos orbes y una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla del más bajo.

—Solo si me dejas ver más de cerca tu boca, también me parece bonita. —Fue la contestación en tono burlesco que se oyó por parte del informante.

Ambos rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta unirse en un beso lento y pasional que a cada segundo subía más y más su intensidad, junto con la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

**_Presente_**

Los dos no pudieron evitar golpear sus cabezas contra lo primero que había cerca de ellos con tal de parar ese recuerdo y sacarlo de sus cabezas. No había forma en la que hubiesen dicho que alguna cosa de la persona que más odiaban era "bonito"

Una lástima que los años de odio y sus orgullos no les permitieran pensar a fondo el por qué terminaron así esa noche, que lo hubiesen pensado como una estupidez por la intoxicación y no se les hubiese pasado una pequeña y simple pregunta por la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué nosotros… no lo intentamos?_"

**_Fin_**.

* * *

**_Años sin publicar algo acá, me pregunto si alguien siquiera me recordará(? Igual este es el primer one-shot en este fandom así que lo dudo, pero bueno._**

**_Espero que si alguien lo lee se anime a dejar un comentario o lo marque como favorita, me haría muy feliz 3_**

**_¡Hasta la próxima! ./_**


End file.
